pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Auron/Archive 9
This is an archive of my talk page, from July 21st, 2008 to October 18th, 2008. Please don't edit it; leave comments and messages on my talk page. Guild of Deal's Ban I think he figured that other people had brought it up with him and therefore Guild didnt have to. Both of the builds mentioned by Guild had a discussion on Zur's talk page prior to Guild making that comment on the AN. It is true that his comment was not neutral, but 90% of the comments made on teh AN arent neutral, so I dont see any grounds for a ban if assuming good faith. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:33, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :Because other people are doing it wrong, it's okay for him to do it wrong? That logic is terrible. :If he has a problem with a build master doing his job as a build master, he needs to take it to the bureaucrats - either via email or IM (or talk page, if he's comfortable doing it that way). There's nothing another admin can do about it that he can't already do. They can't demote him, and their ability to post on his talk page is on par with GoD's ability to do the same. If he wanted the admins to get into some huge vote removing/restoring war... no. Discussion needs to happen before it gets to the AN. If he's got a problem with it, he can't just assume that everyone knows his stance via mind-reading. He needs to talk to Zuran about it. If he's too scared, then we have a problem, but for the most part, the sysops/BMs are approachable. -Auron 22:56, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::Auron, there was an extended argument between Zuranthium and several other players on the GoR build talk page about the build's faults and zuranthium's irrational vote removals before the matter was brought to the AN. I'm pretty sure GoD was one of the people arguing with zur about it on the build's talk page.--Golden19pxStar 23:00, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :::Pretty sure GoD hasn't even made a single edit to that talk page, actually :/ -Auron 00:06, 22 July 2008 (EDT) Wondering about that new guideline Any timeframe on when it will be added? Zuranthium 14:33, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :The Noticeboard one or the build testing one? -Auron 05:54, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::The extra phrase that we came up with to add to the real vetting page: "Users are strongly discouraged from voting based on theorycrafting. Considerable game experience or knowledge of how a build works when played optimally and in realistic circumstances is preferred." Zuranthium 15:11, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::I wouldn't say theorycrafting is "strongly discouraged" just something like "However, experience in game is to be put over theorycrafting experience" if you really wanted to. I'm not a fan of the guideline, but half the wiki is basically like theorycrafting. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:13, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::You can put it in whenever, Zur. I thought you were gonna do it right after we discussed it :P -Auron 20:27, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I can not edit project pages. They never gave me that access. Zuranthium 03:13, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::...Project pages should be editable by anyone. If that namespace is locked, there's a problem. -- Armond Warblade 09:53, 29 July 2008 (EDT) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Real_Vetting . What to do? Zuranthium 20:11, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :Oh, well he added it anyway. :) Zuranthium 20:12, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Dear admin Tock has written in my userpage to create a category for "advertisements". Well, apparently i started something off for a change.... Could you advise me how could i "track down" these things and create a category page..? BaineTheBotter 08:41, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :It's like Category:Users/GvG. Just make any thing in a category include <---Category:Advertisements--->. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:58, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::Ahh yes me then. thanks 4 u healp BaineTheBotter 09:00, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::: Hai. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] I NEED MORE ADMINS I wanna have a small meeting thingy on msn or something or idk cuz I made an OP build for uw. I wanna talk to a few people to see if its too much for wiki. Last thing I want is rangers getting nerfed. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 00:09, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :you're overreacting. it's very unlikely anet is going to nerf anything for PvE very much outside of Ursan at this point. If you're really that concerned that it'll get that popular, then request it to be deleted. --Mafaraxas (talk) 03:31, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::Idea: Master of Magic Ele + Bonds. Maintains bonds at (12) attributes while being able to cast spells. PvE or PvP viability? BaineTheBotter 10:21, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::Outclassed in PvE by ether renewal. Outclassed in PvP by pretty much any monk build. -Auron 10:23, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Argh. well, i was thinking like 2 bonds so your energy regeneration won't interfere, like strength of honor on the warriors. 12 smiting is cool, especially if you still are able to maintain a certain degree of competency as a snarer/spike assist. I suppose enchant removal kinda wrecks the idea... BaineTheBotter 10:40, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::So what's your elite doing for you? You can get (essentially) the same effect with 9-10 smite and 12 whatever with a strong elite. -- Armond Warblade 22:30, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hm... in a balanced build, you'd usually only have two soh's up at any given time. MoM would bring you back up to normal regen, which would allow you to use the rest of your bar for... something else. It's not terribly bad tbh. Rits have to run offering of spirit as elite to maintain two sohs, so I guess running MoM and other stuff wouldn't be too far off the mark. You'd just have to come up for a really good use for the other skills. -Auron 01:34, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Does master of magic actually afflict prot prayers? It says elements, right? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:58, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Right. You spec 12 prot 14 energy. -Auron 06:04, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Because SoH is epic at 3 spec. -- Armond Warblade 13:15, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Wait for an update to Sup runes, which removes the Health penalty? :P --'› Srs Beans ' 13:20, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::PvErs would QQ that they don't have enough brains to farm without sups. -- Armond Warblade 13:30, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Create a -450 cesta. Lord Belar 23:08, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Armond; l2discussion. I thought you said these colons were easy to follow? :::::::::Unexist asked about prot prayers. So I responded, also talking about prot prayers. He was obviously not talking about SoH, as you don't run that on prot bars. -Auron 05:09, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::PROT BARS!!!! BaineTheBotter 05:54, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Sorry, I missed the tag. Er, wait... -- Armond Warblade 17:47, 16 August 2008 (EDT) Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg I accidentally did something and it reverted it to an old image and I'm not really sure if this caused any problems, and could you please fix it for me. I'm very sorry if I caused any problems, I'm real tired right now and just want to get this sorted out. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 00:41, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :lol I can't fix it either. GJ Thunda, you borked it.-- Blackened 00:44, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::It looks fine to me. --Shadowcrest 00:48, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::So all is well now? 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 00:50, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::It's fine now. In the future, I recommend staying away from those "revert to older version" buttons on image pages. -Auron 00:56, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah sorry about that...Last time I go on wiki while I'm tired. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 01:02, 22 August 2008 (EDT) While you're at it... Demote Shen and fix Eronth, if possible. -- Guild of ' 16:57, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :Fixing Eronth probably requires server access permissions. It's likely a problem with installed character code at the time of the restoration (meaning the code for his letters was likely disabled during the restoration to make it go faster/work in the first place). But really, this right after that fit about readable sigs... -- Armond Warblade 17:00, 11 September 2008 (EDT) Build:P/Mo Infusagon you said: *"Interesting idea. Bad in theory. Better things to sacrifice secondary for, attributes are neutered, TPIY is (still) bad (you have to run it with energizing finale to get even 2 energy out of it, without e-fin you only get 1, which blows). *Has no res, anthem of envy is only good for rspike, anthem of flame is pointless since you don't have AR... which is another problem with the build. *Fall back is probably the best skill on the bar, and even it isn't terribly useful unless you have two paragons in the build." :This simply put is wrong. Anthem of Envy is good for general damage boosts. :Anthem of flame...is for energy. which amazes me that you didn't stop to think about that. :TPIY...is for energy. And the paragon does not gain 1 energy, it gains 6+1=7. So Energizing Finale is a complete waste of a skill slot.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'The Ursan Monk]] 23:06, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::I cannot urge enough to re-think how a paragon works (leadership) and revise your voting please.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'The Ursan Monk]] 23:06, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::Also, the reason it has no res is so that while it would be resing, another player doesn't get spiked and killed.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'The Ursan Monk]] 23:19, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::::I can't believe you're saying Auron is wrong when he's pointing out that TPiY is an awful way of gaining energy. Do you realize that Anthem of Flame is an awful way of gaining energy? Do you realize that TPiY gives you about as much energy as Anthem of Envy does, with no damage boost like Envy has? And, regardless, all three are awful ways of gaining energy. (Besides, what do you have to spend that energy on?) ::::Your logic about not having a res is horrible. Better to have up a monk, who can preprot a spike, than to be the last one alive and not be able to do anything because you refused to bring a res. It's not like you don't have the space for it, either. -- Armond Warblade 23:24, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::::TPIY gives everyone energy. '—SkaKid ' 23:27, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::One energy. One whole energy, and only if they sit around for three seconds for it. So amazing. -- Armond Warblade 00:14, 14 September 2008 (EDT) Uh, you have TPIY and gtfe, which is ''already overkill. And what the hell? You never take anthem of flame for energy, even if (for whatever reason) you needed more. You get a whole 1 or 2 out of it every use, and you can only use it every ten seconds. That's pretty terrible. My next wtf is - why the hell do you need all those shouts for energy you will never use? What on that bar is an energy skill? Vicious? 5e, hefty recharge. Fall back, which gives energy back already because it's a shout? Spamming infuse, the only theoretically expensive skill on the bar, is impossible - not because of energy restrictions, but because of health restrictions. Why do you have a billion energy management skills with nothing to use the energy you've managed? Next, any paragon without AR is bad. Rspike gons are okay without it because they use a single attack skill per spike, and aren't wanding in the downtime. Every other paragon needs IAS of some kind, even if simply to increase damage. Like I said before, anthem of flame without AR is dumb. There's honestly no point at all, since you don't need the energy, and you definitely need the skill spot. Every paragon in tombs, without fail, must have Make Haste and Song of Concentration. You have neither in the main bar and only one optional. If you're running dual paras, one can go on each, but since this isn't a team build... the bar has to have what the bar has to have. Going without song and haste is simply automatic low rating. Play paragon more. Get to a point where you can fire off shouts a split second after you use a high energy skill - you'll find that all you really need, even for bars that actually require energy, is a single shout. The rest of the problems with this build come from never having played paragon in HA before. -Auron 01:25, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :im a bad paragon. fix me auron. --[[User:Readem|'''Readem]] 00:10, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :DAD!? WHY HAVEN'T YOU FIXED ME? —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 07:42, 18 September 2008 (EDT) Suggested policies I was wondering if you could go through and just comment on them? Most appear to have died... PheNaxKian Sysop 07:49, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :( Howcome I got banned? :< --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 10:48, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :i unbanned you bbz <3 [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 10:53, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::Fanks <3. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 11:02, 21 September 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User:Auron&curid=9135&diff=693600&oldid=679542 Were you part of the group winning halls yesterday/monday night? Obs ftl. -- Armond Warblade 09:40, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :Probably. I win halls too often to keep track of specific runs. I've run with blast, buters, darkangel, dark, and reflected all before (usually separately), and those groups usually do decently well. Since I joined rather recently, I didn't keep track of "guild teams" that I wasn't a part of. -Auron 09:46, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::Also, you need to take out the sysop part of your sig. -Auron 09:46, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::I just quit id3 like a week ago <3 i was a strong member of their tombs division —SkaKid ' 15:44, 24 September 2008 (EDT) time to alert nintendo dere r conspiracias afoot. ツ cedave 02:44, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :O We're a commin 4 u! 'Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 01:17, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :Lol GvG mechanic. New Judas monk fuctions even with a normal prot build! yipeee! BaineTheBotter 06:06, 26 September 2008 (EDT) The Forum I just got a MySQL page relating that there were too many connections when i clicked on a link. This may not be something for you to deal with but that probably suggests that the spammers have found it. (This being said, there were 5 users online but the page reported 1,040 connections, so perhaps the 1,040 referred to the connections of whatever virtual/physical server/servlet the pvxforum is run on, among others that may be responsible for the slowdown.)--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 13:30, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :5 registered users, or 5 users overall? ツ cedave 15:18, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::5 total. I would have noticed that.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 20:38, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :::5 total's a pretty low number... ツ cedave 21:24, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::::What point are you making? If you're suggesting i'm incorrect in asserting the site got overloaded, read my post again with your eyes open.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 22:16, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm suggesting that there were probably more than 5 users, given the general traffic of this site. ツ cedave 22:44, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::You realize i'm talking about the forum, right? not this site. if it was this site, there wouldnt be a MySQL as the first fail page, it would be apache, and I wouldnt be writing it on Auron's page. Auron runs that forum so i went to him with this issue.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 00:43, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Did you like... hit refresh? -Auron 00:52, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Hmmm? Oh yeah, the forum is purring just fine now, and all it took was a refresh. I just thought i'd let you know that it happened, so if it is actually a matter of spammers finding the site, you can try to do something. If i portrayed it as an active problem, I apologize. I just wanted to make sure you knew.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 01:14, 27 September 2008 (EDT) I heard some things. Mainly that you're competing against sub-zero in division 8. good luck <3 http://www.gamefaqs.com/features/cb7_bracket.html----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 23:47, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :I feel horrible being happy about not seeing piplup there.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 01:20, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::Auron vs motherfucking Rydia? Oh man, Auron's going down. -- Armond Warblade 08:05, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::u best b trollin nggr.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 19:17, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ::::WOOO REMAKE BaineTheBotter 03:28, 28 September 2008 (EDT) Guybrush Threepwood got knocked out by motherfucking Lucario?! --71.229 03:51, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :What where?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:20, 28 September 2008 (EDT) That parapressure your guild ran. Do you have the bars? Brandnew. 15:17, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :No, it isn't linked to from my userpage. -Auron 16:09, 28 September 2008 (EDT) Possible copyvios Just noticed this when I was looking for something. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 17:53, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :I just noticed that too. It's kindled brother, the Wario Room, was deleted like that. -- Guild of ' 18:13, 28 September 2008 (EDT) sigs are annoying the fuck out of me. For god's sake change SIGN to make it so your sig has to be readable regardless of whether your computer has the language packs. Also, I'm apparently not the only one who's getting fed up with this shit - see here. -- Armond Warblade 23:28, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :It's not really my decision, dude. -Auron 04:15, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ban What did I do? Paul :Socked. -Auron 04:50, 3 October 2008 (EDT) Go Go Go. http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/index.html ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:41, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :Gogo Rydia. -- Armond Warblade 18:09, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::sub-zero would own you >:--[[User:Simpson man|'Simpson Man]] 20:03, 18 October 2008 (EDT)